Prima Nocte
by Bake-tsuki
Summary: Misa se consagraría a Raito hasta olvidarse de ella misma.  Se ofrecerá al servicio de Kira y brindará todo lo que tiene, incluyendo su albedrío... Porque la primera noche con Kira no pueden ser como cualquiera otra. Lemmon fuerte, sólo amplio criterio


**Este es un fic Misa/Light de rating M, quizás un poquito más. Por favor, si no te gusta el lemon te recomiendo no leer este fic. Es sólo para personas con amplio criterio pues contiene escenas fuertes o situaciones que pueden no agradar a cualquiera. Si cumples con este requisito, bienvenido o bienvenida. **

**Espero me des tu opinión o crítica en un review. Ok? **

* * *

**PRIMA NOCTE**

Con la mirada perdida me dijiste que viviéramos juntos, desde ese momento me sentí flotar, reuní mis cosas, cantaba por todo mi departamento al ritmo de música francesa, tenía tantas ansias de estar ya contigo que no habré empacado ni la tercera parte de mis cosas ¡voy a vivir con Raito!

Una mirada fugaz al espejo reflejó el sonrojo de mis mejillas y una sonrisa tonta, pero una sonrisa muy muy feliz. Cerré mi maleta y llamé a un taxi. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido, parecía decir ¡Raito¡Raito!. Me habías dado las llaves de tu departamento, ibas a estar fuera, y yo te iba a recibir… ¡Kyaaaa! Me muero de la emoción… Raito espero que no tardes….

* * *

"Misa ya debe estar llegando al departamento". _¿Qué piensas hacer con Misa Raito? _Riuk interrumpió el silencio del antiguo cuarto de Raito y L.

Raito lo miró detenidamente, severo, frío. _Domarla Riuk, domarla_. Riuk pareció no entender, por lo que Raito dijo un poco más. _Misa me ama y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Pero aun toma decisiones idiotas. No puedo darme ese lujo, ya me costó la libertad una vez_. _Alguien como ella no debe ser un obstáculo para mi misión como Kira._ _Destrozaré su voluntad y solo le quedará obedecerme._

Una media sonrisa, perversa a medias, cruel a medias, apareció en el rostro de Raito. _Lo siento Riuk, pero hoy no podrás quedarte en casa. Te compraré manzanas_. Riuk dibujó una sonrisa, y atrapó la manzana que Raito le dio.

Era una lástima perderse lo que iba a suceder, pero las manzanas eran tan tentadoras… Recordó las palabras de Raito "_Domarla Riuk, domarla"… _solo pensó una vez más que los humanos eran muy interesantes…

* * *

Estaba en la cocina terminando la cena cuando el sonido de las llaves en la puerta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. _¡Raitooooooo!_ Corrí hasta la puerta y me colgué de su cuello, el se zafó del abrazo y me dio un beso muy tenue en los labios, tan sólo un simple roce.

_Raito_. Seguramente me sonrojé. _Raito, ya esta la cena_, anuncié, dichosa. Comimos y yo no podía contener mi emoción, hablando hasta por los codos de los nervios. Mientras levantaba los platos Raito dijo que iba a bañarse.

Lo miré detenidamente unos instantes, imaginar su cuerpo perfecto, su piel tersa, sus labios, su… _¿Misa?. _Nerviosa sólo logré murmurar un mjmm. ¡Kami! Soy tan pervertida como Ryuuzaki… al recordarlo me siento un tanto triste, pero él nunca debió meterse con Kira. Gracias a su muerte ahora puedo estar con Raito, en su departamento, como su _esposa_, como la_ compañera de Kira_…

Raito ya terminó de bañarse, sale cubierto con una salida de baño, al verlo se corta un poco mi respiración. Es mi turno.

Mientras el jabón recorre mi cuerpo, imagino que son las manos de mi Raito. Espero le guste mi piel. Me enjuago, el cuello, los pechos, el ombligo y mi vientre, las piernas, los pies, calibrando la sensación. Pensar que mi Raito recorrerá mi cuerpo así me pone… ¿será que él y yo hoy…? Kyaaa!!! Debe ser hoy… es nuestra primera noche… nuestra noche de bodas…

* * *

Misa está tardando. Sé lo que se imagina, una dulce noche, unas caricias sutiles. Quizás con Raito se pudiera, pero ahora Kira es la que debe doblegarla, subyugarla hasta la devoción, hasta atarla a mí. Nada será como lo espera, y debe aprender a aceptarlo. El que ordena soy yo, el que manda soy yo, el que posee soy yo.

Debes dedicar tu vida a mí, nunca cuestionar nada, sólo obedecer. Serás mía. Serás mis ojos, mis manos, nunca mi corazón. Misa, serás mi arma, serás mi objeto y nunca lo cuestionarás.

Te entregarás completamente a mí por tu propia voluntad, y yo te enseñaré a ser sierva. Daré órdenes y las acatarás sin chistar, sin réplicas. Todo será medido y meditado, de mi mente a ti, deberás mostrarte receptiva y esclava, sumisa.

Te robaré tus ambiciones y tus deseos, el único que tendrás es obedecerme. Sólo vivirás para mí. Haré lo que quiera contigo, tenerte, dejarte y no tendrás la voluntad de contradecirme. Aprenderás que el mundo soy yo…

* * *

Cuando me falta poco para salir, la manija cruje. Mi corazón se detiene al reconocer la silueta a través del cristal opaco de la puerta. _Raito_.

Entra solo con un pantalón que se sostiene en sus caderas, dejando a mi vista su cuerpo perfecto, sus músculos, las ingles… me mira expectante, y así como admiré yo su cuerpo, él recorre el mío, hasta en ese momento recuerdo que solo tengo las bragas y el sostén, estoy avergonzada pero me gusta que me mire así, con deseo, con ansias, con necesidad.

Él se acerca, tan seguro, tan sensual, y me limito a sostener a duras penas su mirada. Ninguno de los dos dice ni una palabra, él quizás no lo considere necesario, por mi parte, simplemente no puedo.

Se acerca tanto, que no estoy segura de saber los límites de los dos, me toma del pelo y me levanta la cara, obligándome a mirarlo, puedo ver deseo, instinto, salvajismo, dominación.

Lentamente se apodera de mis labios, su lengua acaricia la mía y me derrito al sentirlo tan cerca, siento una de sus manos acariciando mi cintura, provocándome un cosquilleo.

Raito me empuja con su peso contra la pared. Intercala besos profundos con roces, mientras yo, inmóvil, me dedico a corresponderle, a entregarme.

Con ansias recorro su espalda desnuda, y el abandona mi boca para bajar al cuello, y siento como respira, quizás memorizando mi olor, quizás tomando mi esencia.

Sus manos están apoyadas en la pared, es imposible moverme pero realmente no lo deseo. Quisiera estar siempre así Raito, aprisionada entre la pared y tú, cautiva entre este muro y tu cuerpo tan _firme_, entre el mundo y el placer que me otorgas…

* * *

Sé que me ama. Estoy completamente seguro. Mientras la punta de mi lengua juega con la suya pienso que la debo volver adicta a mi, doblegarla y hacerla mi prisionera, que me adore con más fervor aún si cabe, atarla a mí de tal manera que no viva sin mi presencia, que no mueva un dedo sin mí, que si lo ordeno su corazón deje de latir, que sea mi muñeca.

Ya hay un gran camino recorrido, pero en los recovecos de su corazón aún puede haber albedrío. Y estoy decidido a quitárselo, a despedazarlo. Bajo a su cuello, lo rozo con mi nariz, y deposito un beso suave para luego darle una firme mordida…

Escucho un fuerte gemido de sorpresa e innegable placer. Mis manos abandonan la pared para acariciar suavemente sus caderas, su cintura, mientras me ocupo de dar besos urgentes y profundos. _Raito, Raito_. La voz entrecortada de Misa me inunda los oídos. Sonrío para mí.

Misa, eres mi presa. Estarás encadenada a mí. Aceptarás que éste tirano te gobierne y le idolatrarás.

Subo mis manos a tu espalda y desabrocho el sostén. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Me retiro un poco y me miras confusa. Lánguidamente mis manos van de tu espalda a tus hombros y deslizan los tirantes por tus brazos hasta dejar al descubierto tus pechos. Te quedas quieta, sonrojada, dejándote hacer.

Vuelvo a apoyarte en la pared, y te mordisqueo los labios mientras mis manos tocan tu cintura y un costado de tus pechos, gimes levemente y sonrío. Estoy disfrutándote mucho Misa, eso es bueno, uno debe deleitarse con las cosas que posee.

Me oprimo contra ti, y froto mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. La sensación de mi intimidad contra la tuya me hace gruñir de placer. Siento tus senos firmes y enhiestos apretándose contra mi pecho. Son muy suaves… _ahhh. _La sensación te hace gemir y dejo merodear mis labios por tu cuello, tus hombros, hasta uno de tus pechos.

Sujeto tu pezón, completamente rígido, entre mis dientes, y succiono con fuerza, mientras una de mis manos se apodera del otro seno, masajeándolo suavemente, hasta pellizcar tu pezón. Mis caricias te hacen suspirar mi nombre: _Raito, Raito_.

Sé que quieres más pero tendrás que acostumbrarte que las cosas no sean como deseas. Mi mano pasa de tu pezón a tu vientre, mientas sigo bebiendo de ti. Despacio, mi mano se introduce entre tus bragas y mis dedos exploran tu intimidad, un gritito sale de tu boca sin que lo puedas reprimir.

Sonrío y muerdo suavemente tu pecho de nuevo. Introduzco uno, dos de mis dedos dentro de ti, y los recibes húmeda y cálida. Veo que estás disfrutando mucho.

Mis dedos dibujan círculos alrededor de tu clítoris y tus gemidos aumentan de volumen, mientras tus manos se aferran a mi espalda, como si temieras caerte.

En un movimiento calculado, mis labios suben hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja y lo mordisquean, mientras mis caricias se vuelven mas intensas. Un rubor envuelve todo tu cuerpo y tu interior se contrae alrededor de mis dedos atenazándolos.

Ha llegado el momento. _Misa… te amo_… abres muchos los ojos…_Raito…_ al mismo tiempo empujo abruptamente mis dedos en tu interior y llegas al orgasmo con un grito. Retiro mis dedos y dejo que te derrumbes en las sensaciones que te inundan. Bajo tu mirada vidriosa me llevo los dedos a la boca y te pruebo en ellos. Te dejo sentada en el suelo, agitada, respirando afanosamente… Me retiro al cuarto. Sé que me seguirás…

* * *

Mi pecho sube y baja en un intento por tomar aire. _Misa, te amo._ Sus palabras y sus caricias me queman aún en la piel. Raito me ama, él me lo dijo. Me ama, me ama. Poco a poco las frías baldosas me regresan a la realidad. Raito se esforzó por hacerme sentir bien. Me dejé llevar y he sido egoísta. Con afán, le demostraré que lo amo. Quiero que me disfrute. Que sepa que le pertenezco.

* * *

Misa se levantó del suelo y se quitó las bragas. Se vistió con una bata de seda negra que llegaba hasta sus muslos y se dirigió al cuarto de Raito. Estaba acostado en la cama, con los brazos como almohada, los ojos cerrados, esperando. Esperándola. Estaba consciente que después de lo que sucedió, Misa creería que todo fue para hacerla sentir bien a _ella._

Se consagraría a devolverle el favor con toda la dedicación posible, hasta olvidarse de ella misma. Se ofrecerá al servicio de Raito y brindará todo lo que tiene, incluyendo su albedrío. Era necesario decir que la amaba. Era lo que ella siempre deseó escuchar. El único límite que le ponía a su entrega.

Raito recordó todo lo que ella hizo porque Kira juzgó al asesino de sus padres. Por agradecimiento renunció a la mitad de su vida dos veces sin dudar y soportó toda la presión de L, prefiriendo la muerte antes de traicionarlo.

Pero Misa aún tomaba iniciativa propia en algunas cosas, sin meditar consecuencias; lo que lo podría poner en peligro otra vez. Era preciso que no hiciera nada que no se le ordenase, que reaccionara como se le dijese, era necesario someterla, aunque Raito reconoció que subyugarla era placentero.

El sonido de unos pasos apagados entrando a la habitación lo hizo sonreír por dentro. Había terminado la espera.

-¿Raito estas despierto?. La voz de Misa, en susurros, con temor, rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Si, Misa ¿sucede algo?. Raito se incorporó en la cama, sentándose. Misa tímidamente, ruborizada, tomó su lugar al lado suyo, cerca de la cabecera y sin acercarse demasiado. A Raito le sorprendió un poco que no se le arrojase como siempre, pero al ver sus ojos comprendió que Misa estaba perdida en los recuerdos…

-Yo… ¿Te acuerdas¿El día en que me conociste¿Cuando me preguntaste por qué hacía todo esto?-. Su voz sonaba anhelante, el mismo tono que utilizó en aquel entonces, cuando se esforzaba en ganar su confianza y su corazón…

-Si.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Me dijiste que debía decir hazlo, que harías lo que te pidiera. Me has obedecido y estoy complacido.

-Raito, tú sabes que sucedió con mis padres, y soy hija única. Representas todo para mí. Eres mi familia. Te quiero más que al mundo. Más que a mi existencia. Tú sabes que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida.

-Yo lo sé Misa. Nunca dudaste en dar tu vida por mí, es lo más grande que alguien me ha dado. Sin ti, ni Raito ni Kira podrían seguir existiendo. Te amo y quiero que estés conmigo siempre, yo soy tu familia-

Con voz tranquila, Raito le contestaba a Misa. Sabía que le decía a la rubia lo que ella quería escuchar, y al mirarla, sonrojada y con la mirada llena de esperanza, de anhelo, le sorprendió una vez más su ingenuidad, lo ciegamente que le creía.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Misa. -Raito. Gracias, gracias. Te dije que me convertiría en tus ojos. Quiero ser algo más. Déjame ser tu esposa- Misa acercó su cuerpo al de Raito, dejando caer la bata de seda en el camino. Posó suavemente sus dedos sobre su pecho desnudo, sobre sus pectorales de mármol, sobre su estómago perfecto.

Tímida, acercó su boca a los labios de Raito, y les dio una suave caricia. Tomó las manos de Raito y las invitó a recorrer su piel tersa. Raito estaba regocijado. Misa era un libro abierto para él. Difícilmente encontraría alguien que lo amara con tal arrebato, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla plenamente ahora.

Raito decidió quitarse la máscara de una vez, y se convirtió en Kira. Profundizó el beso y mordisqueo los labios de la rubia, que sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, los besos de su Raito le daban un delicado y doloroso placer.

El beso se había convertido en una demanda, en exigencia, y se juró que aunque muriera por asfixia ella no dejaría de besar a su amo. ¿Amo? La sensación exquisita de una mano recorriendo sus glúteos no le dejó tiempo para pensar en eso…

Con ardor, las manos de Raito ascendieron de los glúteos a sus caderas, su cintura, el costado de sus pechos. _Aghh._ Transitaron por sus hombros y sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos, cuyos dedos estrechó entre los suyos.

Sin previo aviso, elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza de Misa y sujetó con fuerza sus muñecas, apoyándola contra la cabecera de la cama.

Alejó un poco su cuerpo del de ella y le extasió lo que contempló: una hermosa ninfa respirando de a pocos, completamente sonrosada, pidiendo en silencio más. Su vista vagó de los ojos anhelantes, hasta los labios entreabiertos, los pechos y sus pupilas rosas, turgentes. Su cintura, su pequeño ombligo, su pubis, sus piernas.

Le place saber que ese cuerpo y esa voluntad le pertenecerán. Estaba resuelto a exigir la más completa veneración, a exigir el mayor sacrificio. A exigir, como los feudales de antaño sobre sus siervas, la prima nocte.

* * *

Puedo sentir sus manos atenazando mis muñecas, como sujeta entre sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, su aliento cálido, su peso en mis pechos. Mis brazos se acalambran por su fuerza, pero no quiero que me suelte. Estoy inmóvil, indefensa ante él. Puede besarme si quiere, puede poseerme si quiere, usarme si quiere.

Sobreviviría con solo migajas de él, aunque siempre estoy hambrienta. Siempre pediría más, más de mi Raito. Lo amo, a él y a Kira, una misma cosa, un mismo ser, mi amado, mi dueño, mi amo, mi Dios.

Casi no puedo reprimir mis gemidos, yo sólo lo dejo hacer, tanto tiempo lo he anhelado, lo provocaba antes de que recuperara sus recuerdos, antes de estar completo otra vez, divirtiéndome cuando lograba sus sonrojos, sintiendo en mi poder a ese chico dulce.

Ya no lo eres, tus ojos brillan tan diferente, pero no sabría decir a cual de los dos Raito amo más… _ahhhh…_Muerde mi cuello, lo succiona, voraz, y a duras penas reprimo un grito de placer. Quiero colmarme de ti Raito, que llenes este vacío que siente mi cuerpo.

Deseo que me tomes, que me disfrutes, que te adueñes de mí. Me recargo sobre tu cuerpo, deseando más de ti, suplicándote. _Tómame Raito. Hazme tuya por favor_. Miro de soslayo una sonrisa tuya.

Una de tus manos abandona mis muñecas y desde ahí acaricia largamente mi cuerpo hasta llegar a ese lugar entre mis piernas, acariciándolo placenteramente. _Estoy lista_.

Me acomodas bajo tu cuerpo, y verte sobre mí, eleva aún más mis latidos, sentirte entre mis piernas es casi pagano.

Percibo tu respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, y en un suspiro entras en mí, sin resistencia alguna. Tenerte dentro de mí es indescriptible, siento el más mínimo movimiento, haciendo que el placer me inunde.

El roce es fácil, furioso, profundo, arqueo mi espalda del gozo… Tus penetraciones son pausadas, enérgicas, y a cada embestida me siento desfallecer. Musitas algo, al principio estoy tan envuelta en mi goce que no entiendo.

La fuerza que le pones a esta última embestida es un reclamo por no escucharte. Con mi cuerpo en llamaradas me esfuerzo en oírte…

* * *

Entrar en ella es enloquecedor, suave, cálido, ceñido. Su entrega es completa, sumisa y voraz. Difícilmente no lo sería. Su afán por mí, en todos los sentidos, ha resultado como esperaba.

Misa, Tengo que tatuar en tu espíritu mis deseos. Te reclamo como mía. Entre jadeos te pregunto si obedecerás todo lo que te pida, pero estás tan embebida en tu goce que no me oyes, en un arrebato de ira entro en ti con más fuerza, debes siempre, a pesar de todo, escucharme atentamente.

Te repito la pregunta, y me contestas entre gemidos afirmativamente. Puedo sentir como los escalofríos recorren tu cuerpo y lo hacen temblar. Me inclino hacia tu oído, sin dejar de penetrarte, y susurro "Las órdenes son absolutas" un temblor tuyo me responde. 

Hundo mi cara en tu cabello, aspiro su olor, y te digo "Debes obedecerlas sin importar que sean, aunque te duela el alma. ¿Me escuchaste?" Tus labios buscan los míos, y luego de dejarse besar, me dices con vehemencia que sí, que haga contigo lo que quiera, que te ordene lo que desee.

Estoy orgulloso, mis manos, peregrinas, recorren tu cuerpo para recompensarte, para ligarte a mí. Con afán busco tu placer que es el mío, al saber que estoy doblegándote. Entro en ti con mayor violencia, con más empeño, quiero hacerte enloquecer. Quiero reconstruirte, moldearte a mis deseos…

"soy tu amo"…

"_lo eres"_

"me perteneces"…

"_por siempre"_

"estarás atada a mí"

"_eternamente"_

"¿quien soy?

"_mi dueño"_

* * *

Cada vez con mayor rapidez y mayor brío Raito entraba en Misa, ella involuntariamente lo estrechaba con más fuerza, acercando sus caderas, aferrándose con sus muslos a su cuerpo, susurrando su nombre, se sentía mareada, rebosada por lo que sentía, calor, frío, suavidad, firmeza, casi a punto de explotar, el calor aumenta, el aire se extingue, la vista se nubla y sólo queda el placer, el gozo, el deleite que recorre el cuerpo una y otra vez, en una ardiente caricia, en un urgente beso.

Los dedos de sus pies intentaban aferrarse a las sabanas. Arqueó su cuerpo contra Light, a punto de su éxtasis. Su cuerpo hormigueaba desde su intimidad hasta sus brazos, sus piernas, sus dedos. Se sintió una con todo, una con Raito. De pronto, algo dentro de ella se quebró, tensando todo su cuerpo, atenazando el miembro de Raito en su interior, lo que lo hizo venirse.

La intensidad de la sensación, de sólo segundos, la hizo derrumbarse, Light se retiró, pero la sensación de tenerlo dentro persistía. El delicioso calor que circulaba por su cuerpo iba y venía por oleadas, cada vez más tenues, hasta detenerse por completo.

La cabeza de Misa reposaba en el pecho de Raito, dormía con una sonrisa de gata. Raito sonreía de una forma oscura. Estaba satisfecho. Había ocurrido todo lo que planeó. Ahora sólo quedaba modelar poco a poco a su esclava, hacerla una digna y sumisa pareja de Kira, sensible sólo a sus órdenes, presta y dispuesta todo el tiempo. Empezaría con esa horrible manía de vestirse tan extravagante, una mujer tiene que ser femenina, elegante. El se encargaría. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

**

* * *

**

**Considero que Light, al contrario de otros personajes con doble cara, está consciente todo el tiempo que es Kira también, éste último no es un alter ego como el Dr. Jenkill y Mr. Hyde, simplemente Light decide que aspectos suyos mostrar o no de acuerdo al momento, es decir, a él le queda claro que es Light y Kira como un todo integrado. Cuando digo "Light se convirtió en Kira" me refiero a que presenta acciones o aspectos más oscuros de su personalidad que los habituales. **

**Comencé este fic al notar los cambios que tiene Misa después de vivir con Raito. El acatamiento, el cambio del vestuario (¡empezó a vestirse de rosa!), lo dócil que se volvió. Raito ha utilizado desde el principio el efecto que tiene sobre Misa para que esta lo obedezca. (Recuerden cuando la besó, o cuando le pide a Misa que Rem mate a L) También le dice palabras bonitas cuando lo obedece (en el cap. 29 Raito le dice que la ama), y fue muy sugestiva la escena donde ella se cubre (como evitando un golpe) cuando Light le grita por la frustración al quedarse Mello con la Death Note… Sinceramente creo que no es OOC, pues me pareció ver muchas bases para construir este fic. **

**El derecho de pernada o de prima nocte, concepto que fue la base para el fic, "se ha atribuido al señor feudal, por el que éste yacía con la esposa del vasallo recién casada. Se conoce más en el primer término, aun cuando es muy anterior a la época medieval. Ya en Roma, el emperador podía pasar la primera noche de una recién casada con un súbdito, es decir, tenía el derecho a desflorarla. Este –derecho- del patrón significa más, como todo lo que tiene que ver con este tipo de violencia, el sometimiento y la sumisión del súbdito/vasallo/peón/esclavo y a la ratificación de la soberanía y volición del patrono/señor sobre la vida y los bienes del subalterno."**

**Por ultimo, trabaje con la idea de que para ninguno de los dos era su primera vez, aunque haya manejado el concepto de prima nocte (pues trate de enfocarlo a la sumisión de la voluntad, no del cuerpo), no he estado de acuerdo nunca con que la primera vez no duele. ¡es mentira! De no doler, no es ni la mitad de satisfactoria que nos hacen creer en todas partes. **

**Bien, eso es todo. ¡Espero que me manden un review para saber su opinión!**

**BAKETSUKI**


End file.
